sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Say Less (album)
}} Say Less is the debut studio album by Canadian recording artist Roy Woods. The album was released on December 1, 2017, by Warner Bros. Records, OVO Sound and Unlock The Underground. It features guest appearances from OVO labelmates PartyNextDoor and Dvsn, alongside 24hrs and PnB Rock. It is preceded by one single; "What Are You On?". Background On March 9, 2017, the album's title was announced by Roy Woods via Twitter. The tracklist, release date and pre-order for the album was revealed on November 17, 2017. Singles The first promotional single, "Say Less" was released on the November 17, 2017, same date of the album's tracklist and release date reveal. The second promotional single, "Balance" featuring Dvsn and PnB Rock was released on November 23, 2017. The lead single, "What Are You On?" was released on July 21, 2017. Promotion Tour On January 30, 2018, Roy Woods announced an official headlining concert tour to further promote the album titled Say Less Tour. The tour began on March 17, 2018, in Orlando, at Backbooth. Track listing Credits adapted from the album's liner notes and BMI. Repertoire Search|publisher=Broadcast Music, Inc.|accessdate=July 26, 2018|at=Select "TITLE", type "Song" in the search engine, and click "Search".}} | extra1 = Prezident Jeff | length1 = 3:56 | title2 = Little Bit of Lovin | writer2 = | extra2 = Maneesh | length2 = 2:52 | title3 = Say Less | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 3:07 | title4 = Take Time | note4 = featuring 24hrs | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 3:23 | title5 = Something New | writer5 = | extra5 = Dzeko | length5 = 3:34 | title6 = Top Left | writer6 = | extra6 = Prezident Jeff | length6 = 2:58 | title7 = BB | writer7 = | extra7 = FrancisGotHeat | length7 = 3:56 | title8 = Back It Up | note8 = featuring PartyNextDoor | writer8 = | extra8 = }} | length8 = 4:28 | title9 = Glasses | writer9 = | extra9 = | length9 = 2:58 | title10 = The Way You Sex | writer10 = | extra10 = dF | length10 = 3:55 | title11 = Monday to Monday | writer11 = | extra11 = FKi 1st | length11 = 4:32 | title12 = What Are You On? | writer12 = | extra12 = Stwo | length12 = 3:16 | title13 = Balance | note13 = featuring Dvsn and PnB Rock | writer13 = | extra13 = Nineteen85 | length13 = 3:42 | title14 = In the Club | writer14 = | extra14 = FrancisGotHeat | length14 = 3:15 | title15 = B-Town | writer15 = | extra15 = FrancisGotHeat | length15 = 3:46 | title16 = Undivided | writer16 = | extra16 = | length16 = 2:57 }} Notes * }} signifies an uncredited co-producer * "Balance" features additional vocals by Jessie Ware and Daniel Dove Personnel All programming and instrumentation is credited to the producers of each track, including where noted. Musicians * Sunny Khokhar – all instruments, programming * Steven Resendes – all instruments, programming Technical * Sunny Diamonds – recording , mixing * Pro Logic – recording * FKi 1st – recording * Noel "Gadget" Campbell – mixing * Noah "40" Shebib – mixing assistance * Greg Moffett – mixing assistance * Harley Arsenault – mixing assistance * Greg Morrison – mixing assistance * Chris Athens – mastering * David "DC" Castro – mastering assistance Additional personnel * UTU Management – creative direction * Mudasser Ali – creative direction * Diana Spencer – art direction Charts References Category:2017 debut albums Category:OVO Sound albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Nineteen85 Category:Albums produced by Murda Beatz